Freaky Friday
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Summary- A night out for the boys ends in an interesting way. Beta'd by Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz. No spoilers for Season 4. Humorous.
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Friday**

**Summary- A night out for the boys ends in an interesting way. Beta'd by Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz- couldn't have done this without you girls!**

**This story is dedicated to the wonderful Nebula! Love ya girl!**

It was Friday and Sam sighed. He had once again been dragged to a bar. A loud, smoky den of sin. A place where only losers and his brother felt at home.

"Sammy, jeez lighten up would ya?" Dean sat across from Sam in a booth sucking on Buffalo wings.

"Uh Dean, why are you molesting your food? It's so gross." Sam tried to look away but it was like a train wreck and he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering back.

"I'm seducing little brother, there's a difference." Dean smiled at him smugly.

Sam snorted. "You're seducing your food? Man, that's weird even for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No Einstein, there's a girl at the bar giving me the eye, and I'm giving her a show."

Sam did a spit take, having unfortunately taken a pull of his beer as his brother answered. "Dude, that's so wrong, and the way you're sucking on that bone...uh if we were in a gay bar you'd have a fan club."

"You're just jealous, cause I'm so working it!" Dean blurted out, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm jealous." Sam smiled as Dean twitched.

Sam felt like he'd got the better of his brother until Dean's eyes lit up and he smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Oh little brother, just sit back and watch a master at work." Dean growled out.

Before Sam could respond, a curvaceous red head was standing in front of their booth.

"Hello boys, how's your night going?" The woman purred.

Dean glowed. "Oh it just got so much better."

"I see, well mind if I sit?"

"Please do." Dean replied moving over in the booth to make room for the beauty.

Sam was shocked when the lithe red head started squeezing in next to him. He quickly made a move to the other side of the booth making room for his new company. Trying to give the red head some room, he was shocked when she latched onto his thigh preventing any further retreat.

Dean had gone from glowing to glaring and Sam just wanted to disappear. If the woman in question wasn't rubbing his thigh he might have found some humor in the situation but as it was he was only feeling very awkward.

"I'm Vivian and you two are?" The voice was very soft and hypnotic.

Dean seemed to recover as he put on his best seductive smile. "I'm Dean and you are sitting next to my little brother, Sam."

Vivian's eyes lit up as they rested on Sam. "Oh not so little as far as I can see, but I have faith that he is proportional all over."

It was at that moment, Sam just wanted to die. Having a girl fawn all over him in front of Dean, was his worst nightmare.

Dean just grunted. "Looks can be deceiving, but charm, that's hard to hide."

Vivian took her hand off of Sam's thigh and reached across the table taking Dean's hand into hers. "Oh that's true so true. I really like your style, you know that Dean?"

Dean moved in closer. "Yeah, and I like yours Vivian, in fact I would love to spend some time really getting to know you."

"Oh yeah, that would be nice but there's a bit of a problem Dean." Vivian reached over with her free hand and tugged Sam's hand into it and placed it on top.

Sam swallowed hard, he could hear the words in his head. _Threesome. _It freaked the hell out of him, because as much as he loved his brother, there was no way. But Dean, he might actually consider the request and that scared Sam in more ways than one.

Sam was relieved to see his brother's eyes go wide.

Dean swallowed hard before answering. "Uh what problem?"

Vivian began rubbing Sam and Dean's hands in the most erotic way, the woman was truly talented.

"Well, the problem is, that while I love your style Dean, I want your brother's body. It's just too damn bad we couldn't switch you two out for the night. You know just for a day, wouldn't that be nice?" Vivian was purring again and Sam could tell that his brother was mesmerized by her voice and touch.

"Yeah, okay it might be nice but not possible. So looks like you'll have to make a choice." Dean held a smirk in place as he answered. Only his horn dog brother wouldn't be turned off by a woman who lusted after his brother more.

"Oh a woman can wish can't she? Tell you what, I'll mull things over and if you're still up for fun tomorrow night, I'll be here." Vivian disentangled her hands from theirs and stood up to leave.

Dean's eyebrows quirked up. "Yeah if we're in town I might just do that."

Vivian placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "So Sam do you speak?"

Sam felt his face heat up. "Um yeah, nice to meet you Vivian."

"Oh, and a voice to die for too. Sam you need to take lessons from your brother here and you'd be a sex god!" Vivian winked and quickly walked away.

Sam just wanted to disappear, be anywhere but sitting across his brother waiting for the other shoe to drop.

-0-

Dean was a bit crushed, it didn't help his pride any to have the girl he was seducing fawn over his little brother. But looking at his blushing brother, quickly brought him out of his funk. Teasing Sam over Vivian was too tempting to pass up.

"So Sammy, see I've been telling you for years you need to relax and get laid. Evidently Vivian agrees with your big brother." Dean smirked as Sam finally gave him eye contact, bitch face firmly intact.

"Whatever Dean, can we just go home now?" Sam's shoulders were hunched making the kid appear smaller.

"Sure thing Romeo, I think tonight is a bust for me anyway." Dean sighed as he grabbed his jacket, wishing that Sam would loosen up around women.

-0-

Dean had been happy to crash for the night anyway. His tummy was full and there was no case stressing them out so it was a good night to just sleep.

-0-

Slowly coming to consciousness he stretched and was annoyed when his knuckles scrapped the wall. _When did the bed move closer to the wall?_ Looking around he quickly realized that he was in Sam's bed and not his own.

_If Sam was pulling pranks this early in the morning he is __**so**__ gonna die. I haven't had my coffee yet._

Slowly sitting up, Dean quickly realized that he was no longer in his boxers but in Sam's PJ bottoms. _How the hell did Sam do that?_

Dean stood starting to pull the pant legs up so that he didn't trip, but soon realized that the pants were the right length. Puzzled and pissed Dean decided to take care of his morning business before doing any more investigation.

Reaching the toilet ready to take care of business it finally hit him that the hands in front of him were not his own. There was only one person he knew that had such long assed fingers, **Sam!**

Forgetting his morning priorities Dean hurried over to the mirror over the sink to confirm his fear. Staring back at Dean was the freaked out face of his brother Sam.

_Damn it! Why can't we ever have just a normal day?_

"Sammy! We got a problem!" Dean yelled in his brother's voice which was totally weird. He watched as the form on the other bed popped up.

A very confused and handsome face stared back at Dean. "D-Dean, what has happened? Why are you in my body?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "The way I see it, that bitch from last night got what she wanted. My personality in your body."

Dean watched as his own eyes widened in anger and damn if he wasn't handsome when he got angry.

"Damn it, I thought there was something a bit off about her." Sam growled out.

"Yeah, well considering we aren't in the area for a hunt, my guess is that if she has done this before, it hasn't been an issue." Dean plopped down on his bed, no wait make that Sam's bed.

"I really didn't get any evil vibes from her so maybe she's more like a harmless trickster or a newbie witch?" Sam went to move his hand through his hair only to pull his hand back puzzled.

"I know kiddo it's weird huh? I have to keep ducking now." Dean smiled as Sam just huffed at him.

"So Dean, what do we do?" Sam was now examining his awesome hands.

"Well, we could call Bobby because I don't know about you, but I really don't remember this coming up in Dad's journal."

"No, but Bobby is going to laugh. This is so stupid. We let her do this, you do realize that?" Sam was now trying to give him his classic bitch face but it looked all wrong on Dean's face.

"Dude stop making those silly faces with my face. It's so wrong. And yes he will laugh at us and call us idgits but what else can we do?"

"Then you're doing the calling cause I'm not up for this at all."

"Man you're such a whiny bitch this morning." Dean chuckled at the hand gesture he got in reply, which looked totally awesome when it came from his body.

"Dean, I can't help but be a little on edge. I'm talking to myself who only isn't me but you! We're trapped in a stupid Disney movie and we have to call Bobby for help!" Dean didn't like his face all red with frustration, not a good look for him.

"Calm down Sammy, besides Lindsey Lohan was totally hot in Freaky Friday it's just too bad that douche bag Chad what's his name was in it."

"Chad Michael Murray is his name and he's not such a bad actor."

"Dude and you accused me of acting gay last night. Whatever, so we are trapped in Freaky Friday but at least the girl wants to meet us tonight, right?"

Sam's face scrunched up puzzled. "So you think she really did this to score with you in my body?"

"I'm kind of thinking yeah, on that one. Why else would she have done this?"

"Uh, well she could have made us as hunters and is doing this as a prank." Sam huffed out.

"Could be. So I need to take care of business, and then I'll shower. Why don't you grab some grub and then we'll call Bobby and do some research."

"Okay, but no molesting my body while you're in it!" Sam was doing the pissy face again and it was so unattractive.

"Dude, I ... don't even want to go there. I promise to close my eyes." Dean got up and started to get his duffel when he realized that he was stuck wearing Sam's clothes. _Man this day was so gonna suck!_

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky Friday

Chapter Two

Sam did a quick run to get food. It felt weird not having to adjust the bench seat in the Impala, well things were just weird.

Evidently Dean had flirted at the local dinner the morning before because Betsy the waitress that took his to go order was eying him the whole time. Sam tried his best to channel his inner Dean in order to keep his composure but he really sucked at it.

By the time he got ready to leave, Betsy had asked if he was constipated. To which Sam just nodded and got the heck out of dodge.

Sam was pulled out of his musings on how it sucked to be Dean by his own voice shouting out in distress.

"Ow, crap this just sucks."

"Dean, what did you do?"

The bathroom door flew open with a cloud of steam and Dean wrapped in a towel rubbing his head.

"I didn't do anything but **try** and take a shower, but your stupid head kept hitting the shower head. I had a hell of a time washing **your **hair between ramming the faucet and getting enough soap to cover this mop." Dean huffed and pushed Sam's bangs out of his way.

"Dude, please be careful, I'd rather have my body back without a concussion!"

"I'm trying Sam, I really am, but man this takes a bit of getting used to."

"Tell me about it, you really don't want to hit the diner down the street anymore." Sam grinned waiting for Dean's reply.

"Sammy, what did you do?"

"Well, I didn't do so well in the flirting department with Betsy and she now thinks you're constipated." Sam winced as his brother lost it.

"Betsy is hot and you just ruined any chances of a hook up for me didn't you!"

"Dean, it's not like I'm letting you hook up with anyone while you're in my body!"

"Fine, whatever, this just sucks."

"Sucks out loud, I'll give you that. So, get dressed and eat before it gets cold. Then we can call Bobby, I think I'll wait on a shower, I really don't want to deal with... well deal with you."

"My awesome body is too much for the Samster to handle."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're the one with issues dealing with my body."

Dean walked back into the bathroom and came back in boxers and a t-shirt.

"I will say this Sam, I do owe you an apology."

"For what?" Sam took a bite of his breakfast sandwich, totally puzzled over his brother's admission.

"When you were going through puberty and shooting up like the Jolly Green Giant, and were so clumsy, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. Now I know, kind of what you went through and man it just sucks." Dean plopped down on the opposite bed and reached for a sandwich.

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"Sure you don't want to take a shower before we call Bobby?" Dean asked mouth full of food, and Sam had to admit it was just as disgusting watching his mouth do it as it was watching Dean.

"Like there is any hot water left!" Sam huffed and reached for his coffee that was on the night stand.

"Hair dude, you have too much hair to wash, so it's not my fault."

"Let's just shut up and eat, I'm tired of talking about my hair, or lack of it at the moment, man it feels weird."

"Fine, we eat and call Bobby."

-0-

Sam lost out on the coin toss and got stuck calling Bobby. Swallowing hard he pressed the speed dial on his phone.

"Sam?"

"Yeah it's me sorta?"

"Dean, what kind of crap are you trying to pull? It's too early in the morning to deal with your humor."

"Bobby, the problem is... well that you are technically talking to Dean but..."

"But what kid? I ain't got all day just spill it."

"Have you ever dealt with body swapping before?"

"Crap! You idgit, what did you get yourselves into Sam! And I'm assuming I'm talking to Sam, right or did you add someone else into the mix?"

Sam took a calming breath stealing himself for the chewing out he was about to get. Dean was wincing with sympathy in the corner.

"Uh, yeah this is Sam only in Dean's body."

"So now that we got that out of the way, mind telling me how in the hell you two got yourselves into this mess? You weren't even on a hunt were you?"

"No sir, no hunt. Last night we were at a bar and Dean was flirting with this girl and well she took both of our hands and mentioned that while she liked Dean's personality, she wished it came with my body."

Sam tensed waiting for Bobby's response.

He could hear the older man sighing in frustration on the other end of the phone. "Why in the hell would you let some girl do that? I mean taking both of your hands and making a wish... that's just asking for trouble."

"Yeah, we know that now but at the time we didn't pick up on any weird vibes."

"Any other details that you can give me?"

"She wanted to meet back up tonight, but I don't know if she was serious or not."

"Well, without doing any research, my gut feeling is that you're dealing with something that is more along the lines of a trickster or a novice to magic. But really we can't rule out a witch or other entity wanting to cause trouble for you two. If they made you as hunters, that would make sense."

"So what would you suggest?"

"Go to the bar tonight and see if she shows, and find out what you're dealing with. Be prepared, if it's a witch you'll need to persuade her to reverse the spell or find the source of her magic and burn it. If it is a trickster, and God I hope not, then you know how to deal with that. But I have a feeling that it's not that serious, probably some love sick girl who is practicing magic or has an artifact with magical powers."

"And if she doesn't show?"

"Then you're up a creek without a paddle, you'll have to hunt her down and pray you find her. Otherwise, welcome to your new reality."

Sam's stomach clinched at that thought. "Yeah, I don't even want to think about that."

"Well, I'll hit the books, see if I find something useful, I'll give you a holler."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Just be careful you hear boy?"

"Yes sir."

Sam quickly clicked the phone off and turned to face his expectant brother.

Dean gave him a pitiful look. _Damn that must be the puppy dog look Dean talks about._ "So what did Bobby..."

"He thinks we're idgits as usual and that we should see if the girl shows tonight because she is the best lead. Bobby's gut feeling is that we're just dealing with a love sick magic novice, and if that's that case this shouldn't be hard to reverse."

"And if she doesn't show?"

Sam huffed. "Bobby said we're screwed and need to get used to our new identities."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Oh she better show."

"Yeah, so we need to come up with a plan, just in case. Bobby confirmed our suspicions that we could well be dealing with a trickster or witch who made us as hunters. I'm thinking we need to make sure we have stakes and hex bags ready just in case."

"Okay, but I don't know if both of us going in is such a good idea. If we both show up pissed and this is a silly little magic girl, she might run." Dean went to grab a pair of jeans out of Sam's duffel and began to put them on.

"Yeah, I could follow from a distance since it was evidently my body she's interested in not yours." Sam smirked.

"And I'll never understand that. Damn Sam, how do you get into these..." Dean fell over onto the bed trying to get both legs into the end of the pants.

"Jeez, do I have to teach you how to put on pants?" Sam stood and chuckled at his brother.

"Not funny Sasquatch."

"Um, I think for at least today that name does not apply. In fact, it appears that today you are the Sasquatch."

Dean huffed as he finally got the pants up and began fastening the button. "Uh no, you will always be the big goofy one, so just laugh it up fuzz ball because as of tonight we are going back into the right bodies."

"Fine by me, I hate not being able to reach stuff on the top shelf." Sam chuckled again as his brother lost it.

"I'm not short, we've been over this many times, you're just a ginormous freak! So, why don't you do some research to make sure we have our bases covered and I'll go and get some nice sharp stakes in case this is a damn trickster. I hate those things!"

"Fine by me."

-0-

Sam had just finished two hex bags as Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Sam could I trim your bangs? They keep falling in my face, and if I trimmed them I could wear them in the front instead of pulled back." Dean's voice or Sam thought his voice had an annoying whine to it. _Man, that must really get on Dean's nerves, which is good cause he certainly gets on mine._

"No Dean, just use some mousse."

"I tried but I can't get it to lay right."

"You're not cutting my hair so deal."

"But you look better with bangs."

"I look like I'm five with bangs. NO!"

"Exactly it makes you look like the little brother."

"No Dean, and you better let this drop or else."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm quaking in my enormous boots."

Sam huffed. "You know what they say about men with big feet, ass. I'm just warning you."

"Whatcha gonna do Sammy?"

Sam glared at Dean. "Jess had this girlfriend who had the bright idea of adding green highlights to her hair using Kool-Aide. Oh and it worked but then she couldn't get rid of it. Green Dean, that's all I'm saying."

"You wouldn't." Dean's eyes went wide.

"Cut my hair and find out." Sam growled out.

Dean sighed. "Then come help me fix this monstrosity that you call hair, I'm supposed to attract the girl not send her running."

"Fine, sit on the bed and I'll get the hair gel." Sam grabbed a brush and some gel and returned to his brother.

Dean sat quietly, letting Sam fix well his own hair really. Once he was done, Sam stepped back to make sure he had it right.

Dean cleared his throat. "You know Sammy, I think I figured out what you can do once we're done hunting."

"Dean..."

"You'd make a wonderful hairdresser, darling."

Sam grabbed his supplies and stomped off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He took a good five minutes to regain his composure before facing his asshole brother.

He opened the door to find his brother preening himself in front of the mirror that was on the back of the motel closet.

Sam's mouth shot open. Dean had on a pair of well Dean's pants. They were the right length for Sam's body but way too tight. _ I'm gonna pick up chicks tight. _

The upper body wasn't much better, Dean had on one of Sam's button up shirts, but it was tucked in with no undershirt, and it was unbuttoned to show off the chest area.

Dean noticing his brother staring, smirked and spoke. "Not so bad with my sense of style."

"You're **not** slutting me out Dean!"

"Oh, but that is exactly what I'm doing. Vivian won't be able to resist." Dean then proceeded to strut around the room.

"Dean, there is no way."

"Sam, why does this hurt? It's not like I'm really gonna sleep with her. I just need to get her attention. We get this spell reversed and get the hell out of dodge, no one will see us again. Besides, you already ruined my rep, so it's only fair." Dean was pouting now.

"So this is all about Betsy thinking you're constipated?"

Dean huffed. "Pretty much, but we do need to snag Vivian."

"Fine, whatever but we go in and get Vivian and then we're done. No picking up other girls while in my body, you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Stick in the Ass, I understand."

Sam took a calming breath reminding himself that hopefully this would all be over soon. "Well, then let's get this over with."

"Sure thing Sammy."

_TBC_

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I should have the last part up tomorrow! :0)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Freaky Friday

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I wrote this story in honor of Authoressnebula, a wonderful writer, you should check her out! I wanted to give another quick thank you to my betas- Sendintheclowns and BlueEyedDemonLiz- you girls rock! You two along with Floralia make writing fun!  
**

Chapter Three

Dean's head was throbbing, well more like Sam's was but it was hurting Dean at the moment. The Impala, his baby had gotten him when he got into the car. _ Not that it was his baby's fault or his really, why did Sam have to be so freakishly tall?_

Sam slid into the passenger seat and glared. "Dean, please be more careful. I would like to be able to use my brain when I get it back."

Dean huffed. "First off, like I'm doing this on purpose, it hurts like hell. Second off, you could stand to lose a few IQ point, it might make you a little less geeky."

"Dean, I'm so done with all of this."

"Yeah, well it isn't a picnic for me either, so let's go get it taken care of."

-0-

As they got out of the car, Sam grabbed Dean's arm or technically his own arm.

"Dean, I just want you to remember one word as you flirt with this woman, green. Because if you do anything that I don't approve of in my body then I will retaliate."

"Fine, I'll remember."

Dean was excited and relieved to find Vivian sitting at the same bar stool she had occupied the night before. Sam had followed him in and taken a corner booth in the back before Vivian had spotted them.

Dean started to swagger over to his prey, only realizing that in Sammy's body it made him look like he was drunk so he stopped and concentrated on just getting to the woman without tripping.

Dean propped himself against the bar and spoke. "Is this spot taken?"

Vivian's eyes lit up and purred. "No not at all Sam."

Dean huffed and plopped down next to her. "Uh, not Sam."

Vivian gave Dean a puzzled look. "What do you mean not Sam?"

Dean reached over and held her wrist tightly. "I mean that you got your wish, Dean's personality in Sam's body."

Vivian flushed red. "I-I don't think I know what you mean."

Dean took a calming breath trying not to lose his composer. "I mean that, last night I went to bed as Dean and this morning woke up in Sam's body."

"Shit, like in Freaky Friday?" Dean could see genuine fear in Vivian's eyes.

"Yeah, like in the stupid movie. Would you have any idea of how that could have happened?" Dean tried to keep the anger out of his voice not wanting Vivian to flee.

"I-I well... maybe it was this?" Vivian pulled a necklace out from under her t-shirt.

It held a medallion of some sort with weird ancient writing on it.

"And what is that Viv?"

"It was my great-grandmothers and I recently got it from my mom as a birthday gift. I was told that my great-grandmother was an unusual sort and she swore that this medallion could make wishes come true. Silly really, right?"

"Not so silly evidently. So was this the first wish you've made while wearing it?" Dean hoped that there wasn't a big mess of wishes they needed to clean up.

"Yes, I think so. Last night was the first night I had worn it out since I got it a week ago. I was feeling frisky and I thought it might bring me luck." Vivian blushed as she spoke the last part.

"Oh it did alright, it gave you just what you wanted. The good news is, I think that if you wish things back the way they were, then Sam and I will go back to normal." Dean felt himself relaxing.

It was a big relief to know that this girl wasn't up to no good and that a simple fix was in order.

Vivian pouted for a moment. "Sam, I mean Dean, do we have to change things right now? I mean couldn't we have a bit of fun first? You do look awful hot in that outfit."

It was Dean's turn to flush red. "Uh, I don't think..."

"What would it hurt?" Vivian was now moving her hand up and down Dean's er, Sam's chest.

"Well, hell even green hair might be worth it."

"Pardon me?" Vivian looked at him confused.

"Sam is here, let me go and talk to him and then I'll be right back."

-0-

Dean hurried over to Sam in the corner booth trying to hide his excitement. He had a plan and just hoped he could pull it off and have a night with Vivian.

Dean plopped down in front of Sam.

"Well Sammy, I've got some good news and well more good news really at least the way I see it." Dean gave Sam a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Well then I'll just spell it out for you Sammy boy. Vivian received a medallion a week ago for her birthday. It had belonged to her great-granny and supposedly had the power to grant wishes. Of course Viv thought this was a load of crap but decided to wear it last night for luck."

"So she can wish us back?" Sam took a swig of beer.

"Yep, but not until the wish is fulfilled." Dean wiped the beer that had been spit on him by his surprised brother away.

"Sammy, you need to not drink while I'm making my big reveal."

Sam ignored the comment and exploded. "Dean, you mean you have to sleep with her in my body?"

"Jeez tone it down Sam, I don't need the whole bar knowing I'm getting laid. Might give me a slutty rep, oh wait that would really give you the rep huh?"

"This is not funny."

"Oh but I kind of think it is." Dean loved upsetting Sam, but it was a bit weird watching his own face get so flustered.

"Fine, sleep with her. But be careful, use a condom, maybe three cause I really don't want to be a daddy."

Dean eyes lit up. "That's right, while I'm in your body, I can have all the pleasure without any of the worry."

"Uh, yeah well just remember you do what you have to do and then leave cause I can't be responsible for what I'll do to your body if you don't."

"Kill joy. Alright, but I would imagine that since it took over night for the spell to take place then the same would be true this time."

"Yeah, so basically we go to sleep in these bodies..."

Dean cut his brother's tirade off. "Yeah and wake up in our own. So you be good and I'll see ya well I'll see ya."

Dean rose to go.

"Dean I have one word."

"I know green, don't get your panties in a twist, I'll be good."

-0-

Dean almost felt bad for lying to Sam, almost. Vivian was a hot number and he would be a fool to not tap that ass.

-0-

It was midnight before Sam heard from Dean. Sam had spent hours worrying until he heard the phone ring.

"Dean, where are you?"

"Uh, I think you know where I am. I've had a wonderful time with Vivian and she just made the wish to reverse us back so hopefully by morning all will be normal, well as normal as we get."

"That's good Dean so are you heading back to the motel now?" Sam held his breath hoping that his brother was done debauching his body.

"Well, in a bit. You see we've both had a lot to drink so I'm going to chill here for a bit. Viv said she'd drive me back."

"I could come and get you." Sam knew his brother was not going to leave and he was wasting his breath.

"You could but I rather have Viv do it. Night Sammy."

The phone line clicked before Sam could reply.

The knowledge that sleep was needed to make the change was the only reason Sam settled in for the night. But sleep wouldn't come, not with the awful thoughts of what Dean might be doing in Sam's body floating around in his head.

Alcohol seemed to be the answer. It would block the thoughts and help him sleep. After four shots, _because jeez Dean had a high tolerance_, Sam finally relaxed enough to sleep.

-0-

His head was pounding and the thought of opening his eyes was not a pleasant one, but the movement of someone in bed with him forced the issue.

"Morning Dean."

Sam leapt from the bed. Lying next to him was a very debauched Vivian. It was once he was up that he noticed his lack of clothing.

Quickly he grabbed the top sheet of the bedding and wrapped it around himself.

A giggle brought him out of his panic.

"Oh so not Dean then, Sam. The wish worked."

"I-I guess so... Dean stayed the night huh?" Sam quickly began searching the room for his missing clothes.

"Yes he did. Oh baby, I think your clothes are in the bathroom, but are you sure you want to get dressed? We could have a bit of fun before you leave." Vivian was doing that purring thing with her voice and it made Sam pause for a moment.

"I-I'm flattered really but ..."

"I'm not your type?"

Sam blushed and looked away. "You're very attractive it's just that I don't normally..."

"Do one night stands? That's a shame. So tell me Sam, what did Dean say to get you to let him use your body last night? I was shocked you agreed."

"Well, it had to happen right. I mean the wish had to be completed in order for you to make another one right?" Sam was becoming angry as Vivian looked at him confused.

"Oh no, that wasn't... oh is that what Dean told you? Oh that naughty boy."

"I'm gonna kill him. Damn it." Sam forgot all about his modesty and flopped down on the bed.

"Oh sugar, it was only sex and it's not like he was that good at it." Vivian placed a hand on Sam's thigh.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sure Dean is a sex machine in the comfort of his own body but he was, well a bit uncoordinated in yours. We'd get in the mood and then bump heads. He thought alcohol would help but it only made things worse. He kept muttering about what a light weight you are. In fact we never got passed the hot and heavy petting before he just passed out on me."

Sam sighed in relief. "So you two never..."

"No, that's why I'd love for you to stay Sam. Show me what that body of yours can really do." Vivian's hand was moving farther up his leg. His pounding head became forgotten as other needs made themselves known.

"Okay, then I guess I can do that."

-0-

Sam's sexual high was leaving him as Vivian dropped him off at the motel. His head was starting to throb again and his stomach was queasy. It was bad enough that he had an actual knot on his head from where Dean had wacked it well wacked on many things, but he also had a hangover thanks to Dean.

But at least no one had gotten hurt and he now had the medallion in his possession ready to burn as soon as he had a chance.

Sam smiled at the one unexpected bright spot in all of this. Vivian had been a wild cat in bed and it had allowed him to let off all the stress that this situation had caused him.

As he approached the door to the motel, he decided that he might need to wait to join his brother.

Shouts and growls about _killing Sam and why does Kool-Aid have a lime flavored drink,_were not doing his pounding head any good.

And as much as he wanted to get out of Dean's tight pants and to take a shower, avoiding a pissed off brother until he cooled down seemed the prudent choice.

Yep, things were definitely back to normal for them.

End

**So that's it for this one. Thanks to everyone who read this and especially those who took time to review- it is very appreciated. I'm still writing the sequel to Heart's Desire and with luck it should be up soon! :0)  
**


End file.
